<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughter of Chronos by sparkthoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074525">Daughter of Chronos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkthoughts/pseuds/sparkthoughts'>sparkthoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Reincarnation, Roman Myths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkthoughts/pseuds/sparkthoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sailor Pluto fanfic I made for shits and giggles. Might continue with it. Who knows. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>I don't remember dying.</p><p>I remember a princess of Venus taking aim with her mighty bow and... that's it. I suspect she must have been aiming for my heart or, if she was smart,  the chain ring around my finger. Either way, her aim didn't miss and I died. I suppose it's a good thing. I didn't have to see the thousand year onslaught that occurred afterwards because of me and I got to see my father again.</p><p>He was waiting for me this time. In his vast plane between space and time, the great personification of time itself, Chronos, actually decided to give a shit about me. </p><p>In the world of black abyss, a single black tree adorned with lanterns had sprouted. I was bound to it's branches like a cross, my wrists, ankles, and waist retrained by thorny roots. I was covered in nothing but a black silk sheet and tiny diamond studs attached to my ears.</p><p>Father actually thought to clothe me this time. How considerate.</p><p>I awoke to the familiar hazy smell of coal and rain. </p><p>He came as he also did: the shadows and dust of the world gathering to form the silhouette of man. His eyes were nothing but blue slits of light for him to glare at me with discontent.</p><p>"So, they have finally caught you." His voice was as raspy as the rusted gears of time, forever moving forward.</p><p>"Yes, but I didn't think she would immediately <em>execute</em> me for it," I say, giving the restraints around my wrists a quick twist. As expected, the roots don't budge. This should be fun. </p><p>"I did," he remarked, "I told you this timeline was a possibility, yet you heed not my word, daughter."</p><p><em>Daughter</em>. Gods, I hate when he calls me that. It would hurt less he would just call me what I am: a well bred tool.</p><p>"You tell me lots of things, <em>father</em>," I said, wishing I could just call him what he was: an ill bred <em>asshole</em>. "Yet none of them have come true. Where is the war to end all wars? Where is the sun so big that it will swallow the universe whole? Where is my mother?"</p><p>He fell silent for a moment. Perhaps I took it too far?</p><p>"You are... an anomaly to me, Galadae. I see so many possibilities for your future. It is difficult to choose just one. With my power running through you, you change your destiny with every breath you take."</p><p><em>Destiny</em>. No matter how many lives I live, that word has never given me any hint that I might have influence over it. If it was my destiny to die by the princess of Venus' hand, I would have obviously chosen not to. I would have chosen to stand by my actions and seen them through. Instead, I died a complete failure. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>"If what you say is true, then I'm <em>done</em>."</p><p>My father tilted his head. The dark silhouette of him seemed to simmer as black dust bounced off and onto his figure in haste. </p><p>"I said," I hissed, "I'm <em>done</em>. Release me."</p><p>The silhouette passively waved a hand in my direction. The thorny roots quickly dissolved into dust and I was released from the tree. I landed onto the ground with a hard thud, my body becoming translucent and solid again like the flickering of a candle. My spiritual self was rejecting my father's hold to keep me in this world. I don't have long. I need to make this quick. </p><p>"<em>Explain</em>," he demanded, his silhouette radiating of ire. The lanterns buzzed with a unnatural blue hue as my father's glare deepened.</p><p>Not letting myself be intimated, I donned my face. The face of impassivity that took a millennia to perfect and was looked upon by all in court. I made my demand:</p><p>"I, Princess Galadae, daughter of Garanet of House Charon, demand that you, my father, Chronos of Time, to release me of my duties as the heir of Charon and the deity of time."</p><p>My father's hands clenched and his silhouette expanded.</p><p>"That is not apart of the deal," he replied calmly, though the slits of his eyes became even thinner lines.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em> your deal," I said, having no idea where the burst of confidence came from but was glad I had it. If I didn’t say this here and now, it would never be said.</p><p>"You and Mother made that deal without my consent! I have been a dutiful daughter for over two millennia! All I'm asking for is one life time to not be chained to my fate! Are you really so weak you can't handle things on your own for a couple years? What?! Are you scared of what Kronos might do to you? Did Mother spoil you <em>that</em> much?"</p><p>I've said too much.</p><p>My father relaxed a clenched fist and in it a scythe was summoned. I expected him to tell me off and attack me, sending on my way to the next life, but he doesn't. Instead he asked:</p><p>"Weak am I? Surely such a simple request can be granted for my dutiful daughter. However, are you sure this is wise? You will nothing more than a human, that is if you can escape your mother's bloodline. If they catch you again," he stepped forward to place a cold, shadowed hand on to my cheek, "execution will be a mercy," he warned.</p><p>I looked to the chain ring around my finger. I'm such an idiot. Why did I trust them? I should waited to reveal what I am. I should have waited for the Queens. I should have... It doesn't anymore. I died. End of story.</p><p>"I know the risk."</p><p>My determined voice echoed into the silence of the abyss.</p><p>"If this is your wish, very well," he affirmed, stepping away from me.</p><p>"Wait, really?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.</p><p>"You are relieved of your duties for one lifetime. I shall see to it that your blood is not apart of the duties of court but not low enough where you will must struggle for survival," he said calmly.</p><p>He has to be joking.</p><p>"Any requests?" he asked.</p><p>"I want my hair to be green," I blurted, crossing my arms and fully expecting him to see past my sarcasm.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>Is he really....?</p><p>"I want to be a distant relative to the princess of Saturn and my eyes to be blue like Mother's," I demanded, starting to count on my fingers. This should be fun.</p><p>"I want my face to be different, I want to be born into one of the bodyguard families, and I want to be able to cry."</p><p>My demands were as ridiculous as they were impossible. To be a green haired child born to a family of the royal guard, a distant relative of Saturn, and give me a body that's able to cry? There's no way he would be able to-</p><p>My father grabbed hold of his scythe with both hands and lifted it over his head.</p><p>He wasn't joking. </p><p>A thin blue slit opened on my father's face, curving into a hideous smile that I knew was always buried underneath. Of course. He's a deity, he can do anything. It will take much time and effort but it can be done. But at what cost?</p><p>"Very well, <em>daughter</em>."</p><p>The last thing I remember is his vicious laughter as he swung his weapon upon me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My name is... Selene," I reassured myself for what seemed like 100th time that morning.</p><p>I uncurled from my position on the bed and sit up. Sunlight beamed through the curtains, illuminating my tiny room. I instinctively raised my hand to the light to look at my index finger. Finding it barren, a slight panic arose in me until I, once again, said: "My name is <em>Selene</em>."</p><p>I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I was being extra careful to not look into the mirror today. I had to spend the whole day yesterday reassuring myself that girl looking back wasn't a stranger.</p><p>Getting dressed and grabbing my staff, I walked along the castle's many hallways to Saturn's chambers. Donning the ebony robes of the royal guard, other royalty and servants passed me by but none dared to talk to me. Even in this life I'm a walking curse.</p><p>I had to knock on Saturn's chamber doors a dozen times to get her to finally open them. When she does, her youthful face looks up at me with morning distaste. I wish she hadn't. Her face looks like the girl's in the mirror. The same blue eyes, same tiny nose, same mouth, same chin, same <em>everything</em>. If it wasn't our heights, her youth, and my green hair, we would be mistaken for twins.</p><p>Saturn yawns, straightens her robe and waves me inside.</p><p>As soon as I step in, I'm reminded of what I absolutely loathed about the royal suites of the castle. They're so big and looked as empty as I always felt. Two entertainment rooms, a kitchen, pool, hot tub, and a bedroom that seemed to be half the size of the castle wing itself. I had to remind myself that this was Saturn's home not mine.</p><p>"I am <em>Selene,</em>" I whisper.</p><p>"Still telling yourself that, Pluto?" Saturn chimed as we walked up the stairs to her bedroom.</p><p>I don't answer her.</p><p>We make it to the top and Saturn slides fully back into the covers of her bed. They match the color of her hair and all I can see are blue eyes staring up at me in a sea of dark purple.</p><p>"You're late," she mumbles between the sheets. I place my staff against a wall and sit at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry. I overslept," I say, hoping she'll see through the lie this time. She doesn't.</p><p>"One day, you're going to drive yourself mad and <em>I'll</em> have to be the one to kill you."</p><p>I glare at her with blue eyes of my own. Please, don't start.</p><p>"I'm not crazy. Anyone who has gone through what I have would tell you that such a transition is hard on the mind," I testify. "I just need more time."</p><p>Saturn shrugs and throws the rest of the covers over her face. I sigh in relief and am tempted to join her, but I have work to do. I open all the curtains in the dark room and head to Saturn's enormous closet. </p><p>Saturn is humble in her dress collection compared to other royals, but I still wish the duty of searching for suitable attire to wear was a burden for her handmaidens. If she had any, that is.</p><p>I shift through the rows of dresses and find the one I'm looking for: a one shouldered dress of purple silk that ends just above the knee. Simple, yet will most likely match whatever the other royals are wearing. </p><p>I walk out the closet and find Saturn sited at her dresser, combing out her long, strands of hair. The tangled mess goes down to her waist, the longest I've ever seen it. </p><p>"I wish you'd just cut it all off already. Save us both of the hassle of brushing it everyday."</p><p>Saturn frowns at me in the mirror with a face of agreement. "If the Queens come to the agreement that no one cares about their precious locks, I would gladly let you do the honor."</p><p>She gets up and unties her robe, letting it drop the floor. Looking at it, I realize I had forgotten that Saturn still has the body of a 13 year old, though it is decades older than mine. Her body has the curves and small bust of a young adult, yet her height and face fail to thrive with it. She hasn't even bled yet.</p><p>"We would get there a lot faster if you would stop getting distracted, Pluto."</p><p>I look up at her and she raises an eyebrow in annoyance. I shake my head, snapping myself out of whatever trance I put myself in.</p><p>"Sorry!" I blurt, " I just- I don't know." I offer her the dress and she slips it on with ease.</p><p>I look on in awe. She's so.... <em>tiny</em>.</p><p>In our past lives, Saturn would tower over me with her scythe in hand. She was the only one my mother trusted enough to raise me each time I was reborn, thus I've always seen her as a big sister of sorts. A cold, strict and terrifying big sister, but family nonetheless.</p><p>Now, I'm the one taking care of her. Now, I look down at her. I'm the one <em>she</em> confides in. <em>Me</em>. It's a blessing that makes living the curse of my present life a bit easier.</p><p>Saturn clears her throat and I whip my head around to see her by the stairs. She begins to descend them as I grab my staff and follow her. A sudden clenching feeling in my stomach grows tighter with every step we descend.</p><p>"You feel it too then?" Saturn asks, glancing back at me.</p><p>"Yes," I sigh. "Today is gonna suck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand at her side as her shadow. Every step she takes with her bare feet, I take with mine. Every glance she makes I make. Under my dark hood, I am nothing more than another royal bodyguard in the sea of glittering nobles.</p><p>Fellow guards all look the same as I do: tall, black-clad and staffs in hand. We dare not speak to one another as we only have no job: observe and don't get your master killed.</p><p>The music in the banquet hall plays songs Saturn and I have heard a million times before, but she was still required to dance with many of her suitors. I guess there are still some out there like me who hope her body will begin to age again so she will be eligible to marry. Saturn stopped holding her breath decades ago.</p><p>When she's done dancing with a human man from Earth, Saturn returns to her seat at the main table with the others. I sneak a glance at the other princesses as we make our way to there.</p><p>I catch Venus and her husband, Vulcan, stealing glances of their own at each other. I'm surprised they aren't ripping each other's clothes off already. Venus had waited over a dozen lifetimes to finally be reborn with Vulcan again and she is a daughter of Aphrodite, after all. I suppose I should applaud their restraint.</p><p>A princess of Mercury, Halina Crateris, holds the baby queen Mercury in her arms. As the blue haired babe stared at her, it never laughed despite her "mother's" attempts at funny faces. The poor girl was only making a fool of herself. The babe in her hands was not her "child", no matter how badly she wished it was. One day, Halina would understand that the babe would eventually grow to be the Matriarch of House Crateris not her. She would realize the child was wise beyond even her own mother's years. I prayed that her depression would not claim her sanity like it had done to Saturn's mother.</p><p>A princess of Jupiter, Nadia Europa, and the young Jupiter sat at the end of the large table. Nadia picked at her food in boredom. Jupiter, 16 in this body and it seemed to be developing properly, looked around the room in annoyance. I had heard talk that Jupiter and her "sister" were not getting along, as expected. I wonder how I would feel if my "sister" turned out to be my ancestor. Unless someone takes my place as heir of Pluto, I suppose I'll never know.</p><p>Saturn finally takes her seat and I take my place beside her. Even though we've done with hundreds of times I still almost sit down next to her, as if I'm her equal. I'm not one of them anymore. It should feel like a blessing. I no longer have to look at my "mothers" go insane like they do. I don't have to deal with the hundreds of stares that follow me at every day like they do. I don't have to worry about my body not growing, finding a husband, bearing children to continue bloodlines that have long since gone dry. I can just do one thing: protect Saturn. A simple life yet every day my blood knows I should be doing more. But I can't. The next time Pluto comes into public view she will have to answer for her crimes.</p><p>"You're spacing out again," Saturn whispers to me. </p><p>I raise my head to scan the surroundings, giving my mind something to focus on. </p><p>"Surroundings check?" she asks.</p><p>I nod. "One entrance, 10 windows, and 128 bodies."</p><p>"130," she corrects.</p><p>I look to the entrance and in walks Mars and her daughter, Zahara Ares.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>As the name suggests, Mars and her family are descendants of Ares. Skilled in the weaponary of war, she is a complete unstoppable force on the battle field with her mighty bow in hand. Though she always claims that her mind is of the wise Athena, she is a undeniably a hothead. She was the first to push for war after my death and she was the one who wanted to execute me again if I ever came back. She probably knew what I was all along, the miserable bitch.</p><p>Mars takes her seat next to Saturn and Zahara next to Jupiter and Nadia. Another relationship between an ancestor and her descendant gone sour.</p><p>I see the wrinkled lines around Mars' eyes and a ping of jealousy hits me in the face. I've never seen my body physically age any later than 20. Mars' has always made it to her late 50s. Eternal youth sounds like a blessing until you have to look at the same face everyday for 2000 years.</p><p>"Saturn. Selene," Mars greets, her face of impassivity matching ours. I want to whack her in the back of the head with my staff, but I focus all my rage into a slight nod.</p><p>Saturn glances a slight smile at me and I grimace back. She feeds off my hatred for Mars just as she feeds off her own hatred for Queen Selene, my namesake.</p><p>"Fashionably late as always, Mars," Saturn jests. </p><p>"If you know the secret to getting my daughter up before noon, I will gladly pay handsomely for such information."</p><p>Mars and Saturn smile to each other and their faces go back to blank canvases.</p><p>I hate this. The fakeness of it all makes me want to scream. I want to go into the middle of the dancefloor and shout my name, my real name, to the heavens and show everyone how foolish they were. I hid from them in plain sight. I beat them at their own game.</p><p>Instead, I stand as Saturn's silent shadow as I always do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've had this as drafted since March so I guess I'll post it now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another waste of time," Saturn says as she throws off the dress and slips back into her bathrobe.</p><p>"Jupiter seems to be growing properly. Perhaps she danced with some suitors before we arrived?" I asks, stripping my black robes to floor. Underneath, my plain clothes are soaked in sweat from the heat of the banquet room. I collapse onto Saturn's bed, burying my face in the sheets.</p><p>"Jupiter is <em>Jupiter</em>. She doesn't dance or even think of finding a husband until Selene orders her to. She looked as bored of the damn thing as Nadia did." Saturn sits next to me on the bed, crossing her legs.</p><p>"What does she hope to gain anyway? We're not in any rush to get hitched and she's got an heir of her own. Maybe it's Princess Serenity doing all this. She always one to dress up." Saturn crosses her arms. "But she wasn't there either..."</p><p>She continues to ramble as I flip over onto my back and stare at the chandelier. The light bounces off it and tiny rays of light seem to envelop us as if we're inside a kaleidoscope.</p><p>"Pluto, are you even listening to me?" Saturn asks, leaning over me so her face blocks my view of the chandelier.</p><p>"Of course," I lie. "The next meeting is tomorrow. You can bring up the balls then."</p><p>Saturn rolls her eyes. "I was talking about seeing Neptune and Uranus, not the stupid balls."</p><p>I can feel the blood rush from my face.</p><p>"I-I mean-" I stutter, "<em>you</em> can, if you want."</p><p>"You should see them, too," Saturn stressed. "They are your family as much as they are mine."</p><p>I nod and it seems to be enough for her as she crawls over to the other side of the bed.</p><p>Without a moment's hesitation, I get up, grab my robes and staff, and descend the stairs as quickly as my feet will carry me.</p><p>No longer in my hooded robes, more eyes meet mine in the long hallways back to my room. I wish they would all go away. I wish everyone and everything would just <em>go away</em>.</p><p>I make it to my room and slam the door behind me. I dive back into my bed and try not to let my anxiety swallow me whole. My throat felt tight like someone was choking me and my eyes begin to water. I wipe off the tears on my cheeks like they're sweat during a practice session, another annoyance.</p><p>Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight either.</p>
<hr/><p>Saturn and I get to the throne room first. When we walked in, I saw Princess Serenity and her daughter, Seraphina are already seated at their thrones. Donning the traditional toga of House Luna, a strapless white dress that flowed down to the floor with a gold chain belt at the waist, they truly looked like the heirs of solar system. Serenity and Seraphina eyes lit up and waved excitedly at Saturn, beckoning her over. Saturn ascended the dais, me at her heel, and Serenity and Seraphina stood and smothered Saturn in hugs and kisses.</p><p>Unlike Queen Selene, her sister and niece were always kind to everyone and did their duty as Moon princesses with honor. It takes all my might to not hug and kiss the little Seraphina and run my fingers through her pink curls. It would seem she too got a different hair color in this life, no longer donning her mother's blonde, or me, my mother's black. In my previous life, Seraphina was the only to visit me on my cold and lonely home world, sneaking away every chance she could get on a ship to Pluto. Besides her and Saturn, I don't have anyone I could ever call true friends.</p><p>"It's been so long! How are you and Selene doing? Your hair grew so much!" Serenity asks, running her fingers through Saturn's hair.</p><p>"We are well, thank you, Serenity," Saturn replies, a tiny, genuine smile on her lips. Seraphina glances at me and quickly gives me a small smile before tugging on her mother's skirt. Even though she know she's forbidden from distracting the guards, she still can't help but try to make me feel welcome. I smile under my hood, before it's almost immediately dissolved by foot steps from the entrance.</p><p>Mars and Zahara walk in with their two birds, Phobos and Deimos, perched on their shoulders. Wearing v-neck togas that drape to the floor, they stride with the burning pride I had come to hate since the day met Mars. The two ignore Serenity and Seraphina calls and take their places, Zahara standing at her mother's side on her throne like a dutiful daughter. They chat silently to themselves as Serenity just shrugs and continues to compliment Saturn's hair. Just once I wish Mars would just say what ways on her mind and not be such a bitch to everyone. But I guess that's a wish that will never come true.</p><p>After them, Jupiter and Nadia walk in wearing matching green, one-shouldered togas that end just above the knee with the signature gold and silver cuffs of House Europe and gladiator sandals. Unusually, Jupiter has donned in jewelry, her ears, neck, and hair shining in silver. The two walk up to us and hug the moon princesses and Saturn before taking their places on the throne. They seem to be in better spirits today. Thank goodness. I'd take arrogant, hotheaded Mars over an angry Jupiter any day. The last time I saw her angry was when a princess of Uranus had foolishly challenged her to combat. I had nightmares of her lightening bolts turning the poor girl's body to dust for a month.</p><p>Saturn takes my arm, "Wait for me by my throne. I need to discuss something with Serenity." </p><p>I nod and take my place by her seat. Saturn pulls Serenity outside, leaving a confused Seraphina by herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>